You know LOVE!
by Nicky Wave
Summary: When you're in love, it's difficult to explain it with words. "You know ... That ... LOVE!"


That was all he was feeling. Those goddamn nerves.

"You know... That...", the blonde explained to the little Ventrexian, who looked at him with clear signs of confusion. He was not understanding anything. He turned, turning his back on the boy, and began to move his arms in desperation, running his hands through his hair, leaving it a mess.

"That... What is that?", the boy interrogated, emphasizing his 'that', and slightly fed up with the blonde's attitude. Little Cato really needed to know what was happening to him, since he couldn't notice "the usual Gary". Lately the blond seemed a little tired, without too much strength, as well as the purplish bags that he had adorning his eyes.

"I...", said Gary, looking at Mooncake, who had maintained a serious face all the time and changed it to a smile when he saw his friend connect glances with him. "I have no idea" he finally replied, closing his eyes, causing the little green alien to analyze him, this time with a worried face.

"Eh?!", exclaimed Little Cato, now fed up. However, he simply made a weary gesture behind the older one, before giving him an ultimatum, which Gary had not understood very well. "Gary, I can see you're a little distant and also a bit confused. When you know what's happening to you, please find me. I'll be with dad," said the boy, before giving the human a smile, and leaving through the door. By the time the blond turned to the door, it had already closed. He lay on his bed, leaving his legs out of it. He put his robotic hand on his face, lightly caressing those heavy bags in his eyes before moving on to his hair, which he combed back, and then stared at the ceiling.

Was he really that bad? Had he worried Lil 'Cato? The child could be a very good observer if he wanted to, and more than once he had asked if he had any problems. He really was an excellent child, and he would surely be like his father when he grew up.

"Avocato ..." the blond whispered softly, this time with his metallic arm over his eyes. He could feel the cold of the metal suddenly cooling the skin, but he payed no attention. He felt a slight weight in his stomach, so he decided to see, finding Mooncake on top of him, who was still watching him with a worried countenance. "Mooncake ... What is this that I feel?"

The question had sounded somewhat childish, and even idiotic, at least in Gary's mind. He knew exactly what he felt, but something deep in his mind forced him to deny those feelings. He knew it perfectly, since, before the arrival of the Ventrexian, he had been doing all those videos for Quinn for almost five years, and clearly knew the feeling that motivated him to do them.

"Chookity", said the alien, before rising in the air and flying towards the door, where he looked expectantly, waiting for the human to understand what he wanted to do.

"Buddy, what do you want me to do?" the blond questioned, a little confused.

"Chookity-pah" Mooncake answered, and, some way or another, Gary understood him. His cheeks had been dyed a faint red.

"No, no, no, no, I can't go see Avocato," Gary replied, looking away from the window right next to his bed. "No. Definitely not, Nope" again denied the blond, while Mooncake rolled his eyes in indignation. Anyway, the little alien wasn't going to give up, so he approached the blond, pushing him slightly, provoking him. "Chookity" spoke again, and Gary began to get angry. When Mooncake noticed that Gary had become angry enough he headed for the door and disappeared through it, so the blonde started chasing him.

"Mooncake, come back here!" the human exclaimed with a slight fury. He was getting tired of chasing the alien, so he preferred to stop when he saw that he had disappeared to who knows where. He recovered his breath slowly, before noticing where in the Galaxy One he was. His cheeks stained red at the sight, since he was in that place where he and Avocato had hugged each other a few days before embarking on Little Cato's rescue mission. Mission that, according to him, had been successful thanks to his person.

He smiled at the colors that penetrated through the glass of the huge window in front of him. Along with it, the memories of the Ventrexian began to appear in his mind, raising the intensity of his blush. A small smile was drawn on the lips of the blonde, who was simply getting carried away in the moment, as well as in the situation. For the first time in five years he wasn't feeling lonely. Wrong. He was sure that, for the first time since his father's incident, he was not lonely. And there was only one being who made him feel that.

That made him feel those annoying butterflies in his stomach. Those nights without sleeping thinking about that significant other. What everyone wants but few can have.

 _ **Love.**_

"Avocato ..." he whispered again as he placed his hand on the glass, while his eyes were fixed on the shooting star that slowly passed in the distance. As if he was making a wish. And he smiled.

"Hi, Gary," said a low voice behind him, making his skin prickle instantly.

The room returned to its state of darkness.

 _The shooting star had disappeared._

 _ **And, at the same time, the nerves took control of the blond's body.**_

 _ **-o-**_

Oh well, this is my first Garycato fanfic. The original is in spanish because that's my native language, but I wanted to translate it so here I am. It's not finished so I will be translating and uploading the chapters as fast as I write them

I hope you guys like it, and please be free to leave your comments! 3

Also, I used some art from "1800-gay" in Tumblr to do the Wattpad cover for the fic. Do yourself a favor and go check that freaking beautiful art!

No more here to say so bye bye

Love, Nick 🌊


End file.
